FrankenWhistle
'FrankenWhistle '''is a Halloween themed episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Roles Starring *Arietta and Melody *Whistle Featuring *Genesis and Beauty *Lilly and Joy *Cub *Baby *Plucky *Crazy *Shelly Appearances *Josh *Stacy *Mom *Sniffles *Todd *Worm Monster *Goldfish Imps *WereRacoon *Newtzilla *Basalisk *Splendid *Generic Tree Friends Plot : At a Little League game, Melody hits a home run but, Whistle ends up chasing the ball into the street and is hit by a car and killed much to the sadness of the twins. Later that night, Crazy burries Whistle at the pet cemetery. At home, Shelly tells the girls that they'll always remember Whistle and that if there was a way, both she and Crazy would bring him back. The next day at the school where Sniffles is substituting the kids' science class, Arietta gets the idea of bringing Whistle back from the dead when Sniffles explains galvanism and shocks a dead frog with a batterey. After class, Arietta tells Melody her plan. The two then gather electronics from the garage and kitchen into the attic much to the confusion of Shelly and their neighbor, Todd. That night, the girls sneak over to the pet cemetery and dig up Whistle's body. The two hook up the electronics to kites, start to stitch Whistle together and put bolts in his neck. The two hook Whistle up to the electrified kites and hoist him up to the roof. A bolt of lightning strikes Whistle successfully bringing him back to life. The next day, the twins decide to take the newly ressurected Whistle for a walk. Using a mop head, the twins disguise him and take him for a walk. However, a Generic Tree Friend passes by them whistling making Whistle flip out. Arietta desperately tries to get Whistle to heel but ends up getting dragged away when Whistle chases after the GTF losing his disguise in the process. Melody goes after them. Passing by the park where Cub, Plucky, Genesis, Baby, Lilly, Beauty and Joy are playing baseball, the kids see the flipped out Whistle dragging Arietta by his leash and Melody chasing after them. Knowing something's suspicious, Genesis sends his sisters as spies to figure out how Whistle is back. Later that day, Arietta and Melody chain a blood covered Whistle up in the attic. Shelly calls the twins down to meet Beauty, Lilly and Joy. The three girls blackmail the twins into teaching them how to bring the dead to life. In the attic, Shelly is heard screaming along with a shattering and scuttling sound. Knowing something's wrong, the twins quckly tell the sisters their secret and rush to the attic with Crazy. Lilly, Joy, and Beauty tell the secret to Genesis, Baby, Plucky and Cub who were hiding in the bushes. The twins and Crazy discover that Shelly was frightend to see Whistle alive and well, fell over and destroyed her shell in the process. She also tells them that Whistle has escaped. As Shelly leaves the attic to change into a new shell, Crazy asks the girls what is going on and the girls tearfully explain that they just wanted Whistle back. Knowing that the town will be horrified, the family searches for Whistle. Meanwhile, the other kids work on their experiments which then go wrong. Plucky finds a worm turning it into a sandworm-like monster which eats him and spits out his head. Lilly and Joy experiment on their goldfishes turning them into an army of amphibious imp-like creatures. Cub finds a dead racoon turning it into a wereracoon. Genesis' newt is accidentally covered in a growth serum and turned into a Godzilla-like monster, Baby turns a snake into a basilisk and Beauty experiments on a dead bat but is electrocuted by the lightning and is transformed into a vampire-like creature in the process. The other monsters decide to wreak havoc on the town. Splendid tries to fight Newtzilla but is eaten. Arietta and Melody find Whistle at the pet cemetery. Their brief reunion is interupted when Lilly, Joy, Baby and Genesis go to them pointing out their experiments Cub also comes to the pet cemetery also explaining his problem and mentions Plucky's death by holding up his severed head. Just then, Beauty swoops down on them and kills Cub by sucking his blood. The kids defat their respective monsters one by one. Lilly, Joy and Arietta shoot salt water at the fish imps melting them, Melody hits a home run with a rock at the snake monster's head killing it but it ends up crushing Baby. Newtzilla, the worm monster and the wereracoon are electrocuted returned to their regular dead forms. During the chaos, Beauty takes Melody leaving her blood covered beret behind and Arietta chases after them with Crazy and Shelly following. Thinking that Whistle killed Melody, Todd leads the townsfolk into chasing Whistle to the town's windmill which he accidentally lights on fire. Arietta and Whistle enter the firey windmill and find Melody but the three end up being trapped by the falling debris and Beauty. Just as she has the three cornered, a rafter falls and impales her. The twins breathe a sigh of relief but the windmill collapses killing them. Deaths #Whistle is hit by a car #A Generic Tree Friend is killed by Whistle (off-screen) #Plucky is eaten by the worm monster #Splendid is eaten alive by Newtzilla #Cub's blood is sucked out by Beauty #Some Generic Tree Friends are killed by the Monster Pets and Beauty #The Fish Imps are melted with salt water #The Snake Monster is shot with a rock by Melody #Baby is crushed by the snake monster #The WereRacoon, Newtzilla and the Worm Monster are electrocuted #Beauty is staked through the heart by a falling rafter #Arietta, Melody and Whistle are crushed by the windmill Trivia *The episode was originally intended to be in Specy Spooktacular III. *This episode is a parody of the Tim Burton short ''Frankenweenie ''and its remake. *Like ''Without a Hitch, the entire episode is in black and white *The title appears on the moon and it is struck by lightning turning it green with stitches. *Arietta, Melody, Cub, Plucky, Baby, Lilly, Genesis, Joy, and Beauty appear to be in their pre-teens in this episode *Some clear English can be heard in this episode like when Arietta and Melody both react when they see Shelly naked, they yell "Ew, mom!" and when Whistle starts flipping out, Arietta says "Heel, boy, heel!" *Lilly and Joy's fish monsters bear some resemblence to Darwin Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. *Beauty's vampire form is similar to Flutterbat's appearance *Two Generic Tree Friends in this episode resemble Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter *Tree Friend versions of Oyster Boy (as an oyster) and Roy the Toxic Boy (as a skunk) from ''The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy & Other Stories ''appear on the little league team in Arietta and Melody's class * Melody has a ponytail in this episode despite not having hair Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes